Zokesia
The Federal Republic of Bosmyth and North Zokesia is a prosperous nation of predominately farmland located in the East of the Crater bay. Bordered by Surnay in the north, Malafranz in the west, Arcovy to the south, and Nuvalka in the East, Zokesia is almost entirely landlocked. Only the capitol of Ezekielgrad and Freetown are free to trade on the open ocean to the north. Government The Zokesian Federal Government is made up of a single Lord's Parliament, which is voted in by the people every five years. There are many parties and coalitions are usually required to win a majority, from which a President and Chancellor is decided amongst the victors. The current President is Francisco Grail. The Chamber of Weights and Measures handles economic and judicial matters, and the military is led by Zokesian High Command, at its head the President. Each province gets 8 representatives in the Parliament, with Federal States receiving 4. There are a total of 96 members of Parliament as of 2083's addition of Valenia to the Federal State. Provinces Zokesia's constitution gives power entirely to the federal government. The interior states of Zokesia are locally run at the county level for issues of policing and community but otherwise do not operate autonomously. Sometimes known as "Provinces" these groups have little influence beyond their own sphere, though the Federal government usually takes efforts to keep red tape at a minimum so the provinces can operate as efficiently as possible. The state of Ezekielgrad is run by the Federal Government directly as it contains its capitol. Zokesia also has two interplanetary colonies, Wardian Korfu and The Federal Republic of Rhodes. Economy and Infastructure Zokesia's economy is built on its bountiful farmland. From Ezermont to Zok large swaths of countryside make Zokesia the breadbasket of Old Kolus. The cities are often the hub of cultural and commercial trade, with paved 2-lane highways stretching north to south connecting the large areas of Zokesia. Economy Farming is primarily carried out by small communities or local families, operating modern technology which allows them to utilize large swaths of farmland. Food is sold to the commercial farmer's unions, which ship it along the highways to the cities for processing and distribution. the size of the farms usually mean small townships are formed away from the cities where groups of families live and commune to come together as a community, off the highways. Manufacturing and service industry dominate the northern cities. Designed to process exports south, these cities take raw materials and either ship them out or turn them into parts, equipment, or exports. Here in the north coal, iron, and steel industries boom and the Oil reserves of Zokesia are located, allowing the factories to continue pumping out materiel for the people of Zokesia. It is here that Military Industry, and the bulk of the raw materials needed for the arms manufacture, is located. To the east, the city of Juno houses the high tech development centers of military companies such as Ward Industries, Zokesia Skunkworks, and Extramus Military Techology. The deserts to the east are weapons test ranges and training centers. The southern cities are removed from the industrious north, and instead house a thriving service industry and medium-size industry. Fine art and trade professions ship goods out to the north and export out of the country. With the addition of Schrschnell and Kothen to Zokesian Statehood, trade from the northern cities flows through Zok and Esia to reach ports in the south, as well as the millions of Zokesians living in the states. Zok and Esia's arts and goods travel far and wide as a result, and fetch high price outside Zokesia's borders. Federal States The Federal States of Zokesia arelocated south of the Zokesian border, and include Royal Kothen, Schrshnell, Juno, Cythia, the Bravis Islands, and Dolren City. These nations pledge economic and political support to Zokesia and answer directly to the Federal government. As long as the Republic of Zokesia acts lawfully and in accordance with the people the states are required to follow Zokesia's laws and edicts. The leaders of these states are hand picked and are loyal to the Prime Minister. Elections are every 5 years with the prime minister being decided by the winning party or parties should a coalition be required for majority. Puge-Tatar The relationship of Puge-Tatar to Zokesia is unique in that they are part of the Federation as a free Ally state, in exchange for Zokesian protection and free trade. The nation has been sovereign since 2062, following their gaining of independence in the First Vanadian War against Sanctum. Commercial Companies Zokesia features multiple high value companies thanks to the open market and constant demand for new military contracts. Ward Industries produces aircraft, weapons, and other high tech devices for the Zokesian Military. Among their designs are the Dingo multirole transport. Sun Rifle Company produces small arms and manufactured the ZAR-3 For the Zokesian Military. Zokesia Skunkworks is the oldest and most famous Zokesian company and is actually a commercial branch of the Zokesian government, which maintains both federal and commercial contracts and investments and works on the highest black projects. Leadership The Presidents (the position was renamed from Prime Minister in 2083) and Chancellors of Zokesia hold executive power and are elected by a straight majority of Parliament after the general elections. The President is in charge of the daily foreign policies of the nation, the Commander-in-Chief of the military, and the highest official in the nation. The President is tasked with maintain the ship of state in the world, meeting with other leaders and supporting the interests of the nation on a global stage. In the domestic regions, the President gives rallying speeches and oversees official games and events inside the nation, and has direct control of the nation's federal strategic reserves and space assets. The Chancellor oversees domestic issues, meets with the parties and bridges the gap in parliament between parties to push through legal issues and argue on the President's behalf. Domestically, the Chancellor is the Chief of Police, and is responsible for the handing out of government contracts at a state-wide level. Presidents: 2057 - 2060 - ''Kian Smith ''(Bosmynthians United) 2060 - 2075 - ''HM. Ella II ''(Zokesian Royal Party) '' ''2075 - 2080 - ''Markus Kolsonaro ''(Farmer's Coalition) 2080 - 2082 - ''Albert Yosif ''(Social Republicans) '' 2''082 - 2093 - ''Francisco Grail ''(Steel Pact) 2''093 - 2095 - Gen. Gordon S. Kerman (Steel Pact)'' 2095 - 2100 - ''HM. Ella II ''(Neo-Royal Party) '' ''2100 - Present - ''Francisco Grail (Steel Pact) '' Chancellors: 2''080 - 2082 - Francisco Grail ''(Steel Pact) 2082 - Present - ''Gen. Gordon S. Kerman ''(Steel Pact) Military The Zokesian military is a combat tested and venerable service. The military is led by the Zokesian High Command, a series of Generals, advisors, and number crunchers who deliberate and dictate military doctrine, issue commands, and lead campaigns against Zokesia's enemies. Air Force The Zokesian Air Force is comprised of 250 Fighter Aircraft in 9 Fighter Wings, tasked with Air defense of Zokesia. Fighters in service Z80 fighters. Bomber Command operates 24 Bombers, including Blackout Stealth Bombers, support the ground troops in combat, and 6 ASW aircraft patrol the seas. Navy The Zokesia Navy maintains four Transport barges for naval-based land invasion. To protect the transports, a dozen Escort ships bolster the fleet and allow defensive operations around Zokesia's coasts. 40 Z-80s are also in service, though as of 2090 Zokesia has no active carrier fleet. Army Light Infantry The Zokesian army is a volunteer force of 300,000 kerbals, half of which are in Reserve duty during peacetime. The standard caliber of Zokesian small arms is the 7.62x57 TAU round for ease of production and procurement. The army standard issue battle rifle as of 2100 is the select fire ZAR-3, although modernized versions of the older ZAR-2 (introduced 2059) are still in service as well. The ZAR-3 Features a combined holographic and iron rear sight for more accurate sight alignment and built in durability. The ZAR-C was a paratrooper version of the ZAR-21 which had a folding stock and smaller hand-guard. Mixed reviews led to only a few thousand being produced and later converted to the 5.56 TAU intermediate cartridge when the ZAR-4765i was introduced in 2064 to some assault and special forces units. The Zoke-Sovie war proved a need for a Light Automatic Weapon that was superior to the ancient ZMG-58 (which was reportedly left over from half a century previous Avalon military), so the ZMG-60SAW was built in early 2059 to fill the role of a support weapon for the average rifleman. Standard sidearm of the Zokesian military is the P-1 Pistol, though most officers use commercial sidearms as their weapon of choice. Armored Corps The Zokesian Armor Command is divided into multiple sections, the largest being the Armored Divisions with M6 battle tanks, Badgers, and Rhodie IX IFVs. The next largest division is the Mechanized Infantry which consists of Infantry Fighting Vehicles and Light Attack Vehicles. To bolster the main units, Recon divisions are flexible and can operate on the flanks of the larger divisions or scout ahead to further aid allocation of military forces. Airborne divisions are paratroopers which drop out of the back of Duck transports which are ideal for maritime and deep strike drops into enemy territory. National Anthem Here's the story of Zokesia A land both fair and great On the S'vteen'th of Feb'r'y An Independent State This was much against the wishes Of certain governments Whose leaders tried to break us down And make us all repent But we're all Zokesians and we'll fight through thick and thin We'll keep our land a free land from the enemy coming in We'll keep them south of Old Zok City, till the Sovies blood runs dry And this mighty land will prosper, for Zokesians never die ' They can send their men to murder They can shout their words of hate But the cost of keeping this land free Can never be too great Cause' our men and boys are fighting For the things that they hold dear And this land and all its people Will never disappear ' Cause' we're all Zokesians and we'll fight through thick and thin We'll keep our land a free land from the enemy coming in We'll keep them south of Old Zok City, till the Sovies blood runs dry And this mighty land will prosper, for Zokesians never die ' We'll preserve this little nation For Our Children's children too Once you're a Zokesian No other land will do We will stand tall in the sunshine With the truth upon our sides And if we have to go alone We'll go alone with pride ' Cause' we're all Zokesians and we'll fight through thick and thin We'll keep our land a free land from the enemy comin' in We'll keep them south of Old Zok City, till the Sovies blood runs dry And this mighty land will prosper, for Zokesians never die '' ''Cause 'we're all Zokesians and we'll fight through thick and thin We'll keep our land a free land from the enemy coming in We'll keep them south of Old Zok City, till the Sovies blood runs dry And this mighty land will prosper, for Zokesians never die Recent History The Colonization of Bosmyth In 2057, Zokesians and Bosmynthians from around the world united and resettled the areas of their former homeland. Zokesians living there had more or less been in a form of city-state governance and united under the flag of Bosmyth. The government in exile of Neo Zokesia, in the south, allied with Bosmynth to form the new nation in the quest for liberation of their homeland. Liberation of NeoZokesia The Zoke-Sovie war began in 2057, after the Zokesian government in the south fled north seeking aid from Bosmyth. The liberation of NeoZokesia and the core provinces became a national focus when the two governments united in the aim to create a free and independent nation. For the Zokesians their salvation came when the Mechani Union reached out and offered sale of a large number of reserve units at prices nearly half their construction cost. Armed with 50 Tigris MBTs, 100 IFVs and 100 Badger armored cars, the Zokesians began marching south into Zok to reclaim it from Sanctum. The Zokesian IFVs were hastily modified after being discovered they were only armed with 30mm anti-air turrets. These were replaced by 105mm howitzers in small unarmored turrets, which proved to match or outmatch any Sanctum armor encountered. Zokesian IFVs suffered less casualties than the Tigris MBT despite being used twice as much and in more engagements than the latter. In the early hours of the morning Zokesian partisans, many in little more than civilian clothes and a Blue and Green armband, moved on the border to the south of Ward. The construction workers on the wall were taken by surprise and fled. Many of the workers where enslaved NeoZokesians who were broken free by the partisans. Soon some of the first armored cars from Mechani arrived and began rolling down the streets south. Soon the partisans encountered anti-air emplacements and using home built "Feral Badger" antitank jeeps began taking them out. The Zokesians left alive rose up in Zok and rejoiced as their liberators roll into the town. The air war in Zokesia raged over the province of Ward, where Sanctum fighters unsuccessfully tried to gain air superiority against Zokesia's Gulls. Despite being regionally outnumbered 3:1, Zokesian jets took tactical superiority and destroyed 7 Sanctum fighters on the first day. Soon after Mechani orbital bombardment struck the power plants in Sanctum, destroying the Nuclear facilities and wiping out all but one power plant in the nation. Not long after the Sanctum Military was alerted and began mobilizing a counter strike on Zok. Fighting broke out south and east of the town, with Zokesian forces initially reeling from the attack found their footing and destroyed the attacking force. From there the Zokesians pushed south to the edge of the province before coming up against more Sanctum troops from the south. Battle of Zok The Sanctum armored troops once again attempted to take Zok but the now battle hardened Zokesians dug in and held out until the Sanctum forces fell back to the capitol. Zokesian troops moved south into Sanctum further and took the last power plant in East Sanctum before halting. From the north Zokesian Recon troops overran and took the fortification line of north Esia and swung south to meet up with the forces in Zok. General chaos set into the Sovie ranks as leadership was lacking and direction seemed futile. Against such odds the Sanctum forces realized they could not defeat the Zokesian ground forces without air support, and fell back and prepared to fight in their capitol province of Kolfaun. Meanwhile the New Grestin Navy was successfully keeping the Sovie Navy from making any impact in the war, as Zokesian High Command feared an amphibious assault of the nation's capitol in the north. Zokesia had no navy at the time and with limited funds was unable to scrap together more than a few converted passenger planes in the ASW role. However the New Grestin threat made the Sovie navy focus on the Southern Sea and kept the northern navy south of the crater until the end of the war. Zoke-Sovie Treaty The Zokesian 4th and 12th Mechanized were poised to take Sanctum's capitol when outside pressure forced Zokesia to offer a hand of peace to Sanctum. In a closed door meeting named the "Crater Peace Talks", representatives of Zokesia and Sanctum agreed to the following terms of the 2057 peace treaty. * Sanctum cedes Zok and Esia to Zokesia * Sanctum pays $3,000,000 a year for 4 years * Zokesia assists cleanup and rebuilding of Sanctum * Both sides agree to a non-agression pact for 4 years * All conscripted NeoZokesians (Sokesians) are to be repatriated back to Zokesia * All Mechani and New Grestinian forces are to return back home. * No military buildup will happen along the borders of Sanctum and Zokesia. If there is, both sides will notify each other. Intervention in Vanadia With the fall of the Vanadian economy entering its second year multiple border states rose up in the west against the govenrment. Zokesia backed the rebels of Lestweist Army (LWA) and the Rebellion of Tatar (RT). Initial attempts to establish air superiority were met with heavy resistance, and Zokesian forces pulled out in late 2060 after suffering high air casualties. Zokesian high command later blamed a lack of air reserves as the reason for this pullout, fearing the ground forces were at risk from the air. A nonagression pact was signed between Zokesia and Vanadia. In 2061 Zokesia agreed to take the State of Kothen into their sphere of influence in exchange for $15m from Sanctum debts paid off to KSKM. Two Sanctum provinces, Aridia and West Kothenia, were also added after their declaration of independence from Sanctum and the 2061 Federation Referendum. Occupation of Sanctum March 14th, 2062, the Zokesian council unanimously voted to use military force to suspend the Sovie government. Three divisions rolled into sanctum's territory. Control over the battered nation was priority, as well as disposing unexploded ordinance, repair and updating of infrastructure, and rebuilding of roads. Words from the Prime Minister: "Sanctum leaders will be retained if they cooperate with Zokesia. We do this for the stability of the region and ensuring peace in the coming decades." The state of Sanctum was then spit following the execution of the government for treasonous acts against Zokesia. Political prisons were set up around Sanctum for those who wish to do Zokeisa harm. An estimated 26,000 Sovies died in the year of occupation. In 2063 the province of West Kothenia became Schrschnell and was finally recognized as a Federal State, having been settled by a large number of Zokesians and having a high population loyal to Zokesia. Aridia, which was not known for its pro-Zokesian stance, was allowed to return to Sanctum following a second referendum. Travel between the Federal States, Zokesia, and Puge-Tatar was allowed to be free and the borders became open and friendly between these nations, and peace fell upon Zokesia once again. The Delras Rebellion In January 2063 Owila's government changed from Communist to Democratic-Republic, and the state of Delras broke away resisting this change. Owila called upon the nations of the free world to aid her in reconquering the rogue state, and the Delras Coalition was formed by Owila, Zokesia, Krome, Aquaria, Karthax, Solaria, NMC, and KSKM. The last two would leave following an NMC naval bombardment which accomplished little and the declaration of the First Kroman Crusade. It would be months in the making before a Zokesian front could be opened up, but in 2065 the forward operating base of Port Freetown was established by Zokesian Marines of 7th Mech Division. Immediately securing the former state of Alecton, the Zokesian army moved south to face Delras, timing their arrival along with Owila's naval landing in the west. Zokesian armor pushed into East Delras, and though the Communists put up a good fight they were no match for the highly developed Zokesian Light Infantry. Following a large number of fighter sweeps by the Zokesian Air Force the Delras fighters rose to meet them, and in the ensuing day of air battles 20 of the Delras Communist Air Force were shot down, at the cost of 15 Zokesian planes. Once local air superiority was established the Zokesian Air Force deployed its Stealth Bombers, taking out the remaining Delras AAA sites, Badgers, and any other targets of interest. Zokesian units rolled into the port city and the capital following scores of Blackout sorties and air superiority taken. AAA sites were destroyed first, followed by the remaining insurgent vehicles from the air. The sky was filled with hunter-killer stealth bombers, hunting down the fleeing Communists. The 7th Mechanized rolled into the cities without resistance and began securing government buildings and establishing bases to perform anti-insurgency operations from. Three days later, the Delras Communist Insurgency formally surrendered to Owlia and Zokesia, ending the Delras Rebellion. Though the war lasted almost two years, Operation Freetown succeed in just three weeks. Zokesian Armor and Air Force held their heads high in their stunning success and ingenuity, operating and wiping out an enemy so far from home. First Kroman Crusade The aggressive expansion of Krome in 2065 caused its neighbors to react negatively, resulting in its expulsion from KATO. The Delras Coalition broke down following Karthax' declaration of war on New Grestin, and Elysium and Wo' responded by declaring a crusade against the allegedly unjust Kroman Government. Zokesia, in order to preserve stability in the region, intervened and sent two airborne recon units to Krome to aid in her defense. The war never materialized, as the Hordes of 2066 would turn the world's focus once again on something else. The Red Horde War In 2065 an agressive force swept across Kerbin. Hordes united and took up arms against their neighbors. A combined operation by Spice, Zokesia, NMC, Aeseria, Owlia, and Fegeland fought a six month war against the Red Horde, resulting in their destruction and peace to the central plains of Kerbin. Zokesian units supported the Western Front, first eliminating hundreds of Red Aircraft, then with the weeklong targeting of AAA sites in Red West by Blackout B100s, and finally with the land invasion of West Red with Spice and Aeseria's armies. The resulting battles of Hill 122 and the Western Offensive brought the war to a swift close. This was to date the largest operation in Zokesia's history, with 5 Ground divisions and 7 Air Wings deploying to Spice. Such an operation was only successful thanks to the combined efforts of the Marine Transport Group and Duck Transport Wing, which were able to deploy so many ground units in such a quick amount of time. Unrest in Dolren In 2066, in a bid for Zokesian favor, the old conservative parties of North Dolren began taking to the streets "physically removing" commnists living in the cities and in the mines and farms of the southern part of the nation. Civilians from these areas fled to Sanctum Pacifica as militias and small armed groups went door to door killing suspected communists. Thousands died in the first days of the unrest. The state of Dolren went from joyously rekindling relations with Zokesia to becoming deeply divided. Multiple groups of different thinking began to vie for top spot in the large nation, and on the edges of the nation splinter governors began to autonomously run their parts of the nation independently. The Zokesian Goverment deployed 2 divisions to the nation to retain stability in the north but could not cover the massive distances completely and effectively. In the south small groups of communists who did not flee are fighting began banding together against pro-Zokesian loyalists, anticommunists, fascists, and pro-Fegeland separatists. In early 2067 the Dolren loyalists began taking back the southern land from the communist rebels. The smaller factions fell as they drove southward, taking up to 75% of the Socialist Republic of Delras' territory. This victory prompted new calls for democratic elections, and Zokesia obliged. In July 2067 the nation of Dolren became Venmous, under a new flag. The small but densely populated island of Dolren City was handed off to Zokesia to repay them for their liberation from the Horde of old, and in October 2067 Dolren City was added as a Federal State with 4 seats in the Lord's Parliament with the rest of the Zokesian elected officials. The Golden 60's The two largest parties in Zokesia merged interests in 2066 to form the Zokesian Conservative Pary (ZCP). The ZCP combined the democratic and economically conservative heritage of the Bosmynthians with the cultural and royal traditions of the Zokesian Royal Party. These events, along with the re-focus on national economic prosperity measures, led to an economic boom in Zokesia. The markets continued to rocket upward, companies expanded and new businesses popped up in the developing Federal States which bolstered trade between the spheres of Zokesian influence. For the citizens of Zokesia, the 2060 decade became one of the best in recorded history, with more economic freedom and opportunity than ever before seen on Kerbin. This led to an increased birthrate and expansion of commercial business and consumer product lines. Peace brought prosperity to Zokesia in this decade. In 2067 the Zokesian Air Force took the first steps into space for the nation, launching Odin 1,2, and 3 to Minmus to build a polar base in one of the few locations not decimated by the extraterrestrial holocaust of decades earler. The 5 year Opal mission ended in 2072 with a return of Zokesian astronauts after little scientific and economic gain was made. The conclusion was that Minmus was just too mined out after decades of city construction, war, and mining took place to be of any use. Zokesian defense companies benefited the most from national export contracts, shipping millions of dollars of hardware to nations abroad, most notably during the Dust Harvest Conflict of 2071. The military production boom led until into the early 2070s, when contracts turned back to production of Zokesian units. Arcadii-Zokesian War In 2071 Zokesia purchased the Bravis Islands from Eureka for $10 million, establishing a Zokesian presence in Kafrica. Using these as a base Zokesia aligned with Blythia to invade Wo' and restore the old government. In response, Arcadia blamed Zokesia for the actions of the coalition and declared war on 7 June 2072. All Zokesian assets in Bravis were relocated to Aeseria and joined with the rest of the newly formed Tau Coalition, where plans were being made to start the air war. Since Aeseria had a natural border to the south it made logical sense to fight and take air superiority before launching airborne and naval invasion. In the north Eurekan naval support launched Liberty Fighters and Zokesian jets took off for a bloody air war that would claim hundreds. The commander of Zokesian forces in Aeseria, Sir Roger Kerman, was reluctant to send everything at once, instead deciding multiple waves of fighters would be the best bet. The arrival of an extra 100 Eradican fighters to the Arcadian side was a surprise, and with the extra planes Zokesia and her allies found themselves facing a 3:2 disadvantage. Despite this losses were roughly equal, with some of the first Blackout losses in recorded history when they attempted to fly anti-air missions over territory patrolled by Arcadian fighters. The war in the air was not the cause of the Arcadian fall, but no one really knows why it happened. A strange silence fell on the troops and they wondered what could be next for them. A single patrol flight of 4 Z-80 "Fox-C" fighters flew over Arcadia the next day and not a single sign of resistance was met. All was quiet over Arcadia, a stark contrast to the raging inferno of air war the day before. A small task force of marines was landed on the southern shores of Arcadia where the cities were found abandoned, homes burned and bodies lining the streets. Whatever happened was bloody and brutal and marked the end of Arcadia. Second Reciprocity Conflict Amid the turmoil of the Arcadii-Zokesian War the conflict in Spice rekindled between four factions. Zokesia opened communication with the remains of the Old Guard of Dust Harvest, the ReClaimation, and following the mobilization of CMC forces to support Rostrum, three Armored divisions under the name "Claimation Legion" were sent to turn the tide of battle. Losses were light as a result of multiple engagements resulting in ten to one kill rates, especially in the battles surrounding Laveska. The Zokesian Air Force also participated in the air war, downing hundreds of CMC fighters with minimal losses of their own. The lessons learned from fighting Arcadia proved to harden the skill and increase the lethality of the Air Force, resulting in a decisive victory in 2073 for ReClaimation and peace restored to the Reciprocity. Conflict in Opia The state of Opia was founded in 2075 and immediately was beset by conflict. For ages, unrest and discord within the population of Shannan province came to a boiling point, the rift between life styles brought rebellion at provincial and national levels, against the harmony of Opia. From the east forces threatened the legitimacy of the state and Zokesian Blutgard was sent in to assist against the far left radicals. After weeks of intense fighting, rebel forces cut communications to headquarters of Opian Forces, who now without communication or guidance began to falter. After a year of conflict the Zokesian military was sent in to aid the Opians, as the war turned against them. Zokesian 9th Recon Division "Kossacks" crossed the border into Opia to assist the government against insurgents in the east. The Blutgard consists of 10 HVHL-A Badger-As and 2 AAA trucks, while the 9th is equipped with 10 Rhodie Mk IX IFVs, 10 Badger-As, 10 Badger-Bs and 4 AAA trucks. Overhead the 4th Air Wing consisting of 20 F-156 "Chickadee" fighters, 10 Z-80C fighter bombers and 10 AF-9C "Liberties" operate from northern Zokesian air bases to provide Opia an air umbrella to operate safely. Despite the best efforts of Zokesia's security forces, they had arrived simply too late. Rebels outnumbered the defenders in the capitol this week and overthrew the Opian Government. Lawlessness broke out among the provinces and outside influence. Zokesian security forces helped escort refugees out of Opia into Northern Bosmyth. The last vehicle drove across the border and the crossing was shut behind them, closing the border to the sadness and violence in the north. Like Vanadia, Opia has too fallen into disorganization and chaos. Zokesian Duna On the First day of January, 2076, prime minister Kosonaro announced a large portion of the GDP will now go to Space operations, driving the old dream of Zokesian space colonization. The announcement was that "100,000 Zokesians" will live in space as "ambassadors to the stars." Current colony planets are Duna and Ike due to large resources and somewhat amenable climate. The goal is to have this achieved by the end of 2095. Zokesian Colonists arrived with the Federal Institute, the headquarters of the new colony, early 2077. The three kerbals on board, Jebhat, Cannan, and Tribal, were the first to step onto the surface for Zokesia. "This is a new era" they proclaimed. Shortly after their landing a passenger Arkbird attempted to touch down to bring in supplies but crashed in the canyon northeast of the base, killing the pilot, Kellen Kerman. The Colony ships began arriving and the colonists began dropping into the base via orbital chutes, arriving with pinpoint accuracy. Underground homes are beginning to be built, with greenhouses above the surface already ready to be used thanks to the Federal Institute's landing. A fuel base will be touched down soon southeast of the base and will provide fuel, ore, and a spaceport for the colony. By the end of 2077 over 5800 Kerbals would be living on Duna, with more coming each year. South Polar War On May 5th, 2078, in an attempt to reclaim the Feliskian islands from Avalon, Zokesia landed airborne troops on the ice south of Soltem. Following their airdrop into the South Soltem Polar Region, the Zokesian armor of 11th Recon and 13th Airborne struck at the neck of the ice cap, trying to push Avalon's forces out of the region. The first attacks resulted in heavy losses for Zokesian armor, driving into longer range gunfire and heavy missile attack. The attacks made some progress as the vanguard of Avalon's forces began running low on ammo, and by nightfall reserves were fallen back by both sides to establish a defensive posture around the peninsula. Cut off from the rest of the pole, the Avalonian forces will stand and fight or face destruction. With long supply lines, Zokesia cannot afford high losses and halt the advance. What was seen as a quick thrust north was now a long term campaign. Zokesian fighters now are able to operate from the ice to support the ground troops from the air. The cold summer of the ice cap has resulted in harrowing conditions for the troops. Fuel and supplies are flown in daily through Angvarden, and word is more reinforcements are being sent as the war drags on. General Rykö Kerman was seen cursing as the results of the battle came into his headquarters. "I new those Badgers weren't going to succeed without heavier armor support. The airborne always thinks their jump wings are bulletproof, and now they're paying the price. However, this is only a setback, as the Zokesian warfighting capability is still high." Down in the trenches, the morale remained high as polar summer brought warmer temperatures, and many of the troops believed they were doing the right thing to free the people of the Veiid sea from the chokehold of Avalon. The 1st Armor Division and 7th Infantry were sent to support the war in the south, seeing limited engagements before cessation of conflict on November 16th, 2078. Oil Crisis of 2078 The war in Avalon, coupled with conflict across Kafrica leading to the fall of so many trade-oriented nations, brought a national crisis upon Zokesia, just as the early November winter began setting in. Peace was made with Avalon, but supplies were still short. Sanctions on Eureka hurt Zokesian trade exports greatly. Oil was in great demand and old desert wells were starting to run dry. The crisis forced many Zokesians to chop down trees to burn in lieu of oil, since rationing makes it barely possible to drive let alone cook and heat homes. Kolsonaro, speaking to the nation, urged people to limit their usage of gas lines and stay home whenever possible. Air travel was sharply reduced following a spike in cost of aircraft fuel. The Zokesian Army itself had a year or so left of supply fully mobilized, and faced the nightmare of having to de-motorize to conserve fuel. PM Kolsonaro responded by pushing advanced plans for Zokesia to move off of Coal and Oil burning power plants and begin using geothermal and Nuclear plants instead. The development of such plants has been long since known, but the abundance of natural fossil fuels had made Zokesian energy companies reluctant to switch. Now with reserves gone, they had no choice but to take Kolsonaro's initiatives and begin opening "green" plants. Oil production in post-crisis Zokesia is enough to sustain non-energy needs of Zokesia, such as the Zokesian Army and Space Exploration, but the bulk of power in the nation must come from other places. Northwest of Ezekielgrad great wind farms were set up so that the power of the Central Sea can be utilized to power the city, and Nuclear plants were built in eastern Cotmark on old military testing grounds. Zokesia would slowly recover and stabilize mid-2080 following new sources of energy being tapped into and rationing of key resources of oil and gas. 2080 Elections and the Zweikopf Compromise Depsite these changes, Kolsonaro's Right-Centrist Alliance became extremely unpopular, in spite of Kolsonaro's road-building and alternate energy programs. He and the Farmer's Coalition were been blamed largely for the losses and have been relegated to a second-rate party. The Social Republic Party of Zokesia won an extremely narrow election, following an agonizing 3 months of counting following extreme political dispute and unrest, however they could not make a majority without a coalition of parties. The Social Republicans, though left leaning, refused to work with the Union of Workers as they continued to demand the redistribution of industrial control from the private companies to the people. Following the loss the Steel Pact broke away from Farmer's Coalition, and under the guidance of a passionate young Kerbal by the name of Francisco Grail began turning heads, saving the party from complete breakup when several moderates threatened to leave and join the Republicans. Grail was the leader of the Blutgard during the 2075 elections and was arrested once for battery, assaulting a Union of Workers politican and served 2 years in state prison, where he wrote the book "The Steel of Victory," foretelling the economic crisis and blaming the future shortages on immigration, which while not necessarily true has been associated as "visionary" and led many followers to join him in hate of foreigners. In the uneasy period before a new Prime Minister is elected, the Social Republican leader Albert Yosef Kerman, offered a coalition government with Grail, despite the official party statement saying they would never work with the Steel Pact. Neither party wanted to work with the other, and it wasn't until late July that the parties came together to create a solution to break the deadlock. After nearly walking out of parliament twice, the Steel Pact was finally ready to negotiate with the Social Democrats, who feared a third walkout would brand their government illegitimate. Albert Yosif, leader of the Social Republican Party, and Francisco Grail, leader of the Steel Pact, finally came to an agreement which allowed the parties to form a majority and vote in a new Prime Minister. In exchange for the Steel Pact's support, a new position known as the Chancellor of Zokesia will be created to handle administrative affairs inside the nation, as well as speak as a foreign diplomat while the Prime Minister manages civil and military objectives at home and abroad. Following this Zweikopf (Two Heads) Agreement, the combined Social Republican and Steel Pact parties voted in Albert Yosif as Prime Minister of Zokesia, and Francisco Grail as Chancellor of Zokesia. Kolsonaro stepped down officially and a new Zokesian government was put into place. Doren War of 2081 On January 1st, 2081 Albert Yosif, Prime Minister of Zokesia, fell gavely ill following a shellfish dinner at parliament. As he lay in the hospital in serious condition, Chancellor Francisco Grail quickly assumed power as Acting Prime Minister, to the disgust and anger of the Social Republicans, who walked out during a vote on Agriculture. Grail declared emergency powers and forced a vote to declare war on the Collective Provinces of Doren with the remainder of parliament well in Steel Pact majority: "Today is the time we awaken the spirit of Zokesia. The people are awakened and it is time to reclaim our rightful place in the sun! Doren's communist ways can not be tolerated and the people of the continent will be liberated!" Following the speech, Zokesian units, which were stacked up in staging areas on the Doren border in Phosphor under the premise of training purposes, crossed the border at breakneck speed. Rhodies, M6s, HVHLs and their support weapons flew across the fields into Eastern Doren. B-200 "Skipjack" Stealth Bombers launched probing sorties from Zokesia an hour prior, in high altitude surveys, targeting Doren airbases. Units in Eastern Doren were identified and information sent to high command, where Zokesian units will attempt to encircle and destroy them. Airbases were targeted by GPS for the 65 medium range ICBMs stationed in Phosphor to wipe out as many planes on the ground as possible. No warning would be given as the B-200's detection range was at maximum 19 kilometers for AWACs, and sorties were carried out at 28-30km altitudes. Missiles launched in arcs gave no more than 20 seconds warning time from detection to destruction, targeting 5 planes on the ground with each missile. Around 300 of Doren 's planes were wiped out on the ground in the first wave. Hundreds of Zokesian Z-90 jets took to the skies in Anti-Fighter sweeps, looking for any Doren jets that survived the first wave of MRBMs. The dogfight ended up a defeat as the brunt of the Doren Air Force was mobilized to the east, but Zokesian fighters flew valiantly in the face of the enemy against long odds. The defeat of the Zokesian and Halcian expeditionary forces in Phosphor prompted the evacuation of what remnants remained. The Air forces still left in Phosphor (around 200 planes) flew off the night before, to bases in southern Halco en route and eventually to Aenia. Skipjack stealth bombers made quick dives into atmosphere dropping Bombs with little effect to try and cover the orbital transports evacuating the command posts and support equipment. In the face of defeat, Grail began an extreme rearmament program, pooling resources from across the Federation to rebuild the defeated ground and air units. A new Air Force was built in the span of just a few months, with the new squadrons ready to fight in December 2081. Additional Zokesian fighters, scored from nations across the globe, organized for a second wave of combat. 400 fighters were deployed to Angvarden to assist in their defense and 1000 hopped from Bravis to Aenia to support the western campaign. On August 12th, 2081, Massive numbers of Coalition aircraft swept south in air superiority sweeps over the remains of Phosphor. The swirling cauldron of ash, smoke, burning fires and heavy clouds scatter the brown and gray landscape. The fighter package consisted of 350 Z-90s, 40 AF-9C Liberties, 90 F-156Zs 222 F-17EXs, and 30 K-126U1s from a combined force made up of Zokesian, Halcian, Cloweish, Wovian, Karlandian and Mechani Ace pilots. Their mission was to eliminate any remaining Doren fighters in the east, and they tore a path of destruction south through Doren with the support of the Cloweish Imperial Military. Under the command of now Field Marshal Gordon Simon Kerman, The Eastern Army, assembled from Cloweish, Karlandian and Halcian ground units along with the remains of the Zokesian vehicles, crossed into the territory below Halco and towards phosphor and defeated the remains of Doren in two weeks. The last remaining Doren survivors shot themselves into the sky to a new home on Dres, away from Kerbin. 2082 Emergency Elections The nation went through tremendous change in the year 2081. Post-Doren war the economy began to collapse following the huge military run-up and payment for previous wars began to stack up. The military was reduced in size to $20 million for the entire Federation, and Zokesia was no longer able to influence Phosphor in the way it once was following the introduction of closer foreign influence. Left on her own with Neocon trade, many in Grail's Zokesia began calling for elections as the Prime Minister had died and no real line of succession was in place. Acting as Prime Minister Grail suspended some civil liberties and declared a national emergency to return the economy to normal. Social Republicans cried out but were declared a terrorist organization when someone tried to assasinate a Steel Pact member of parliament on their way to work. Zokesia began recovering from the war in the spring of 2082, but the economic cost of the war remained. Grail's Blütgard arrested 20 members of the Social Republicans following another attack on Steel Pact members of parliament after documents surfaced allegedly linking them to the attack. Emergency elections were called and by October 2082 the Steel Pact emerged as the dominant party in Zokesia securing over 61% of the Parliament seats, allowing the first non-coalition government in Zokesian history under Grail. Surprisingly, the Zokesian pacifist party Peace Upon Zokesia became extremely popular among war-weary Zokesians, gaining a 21% slice of Parliament and the title of second largest party in Zokesia. Grail remained Prime Minister and the title of Chancellor was bestowed to the esteemed General Gordon Simon Kerman, hero of the Horde War and Field Marshall of Cloweish. With the great war ending and tensions winding down, the Nu Conglomerate decided to move its headquarters to the Zokesian southeast, where it thrived and was better protected from potential foreign invaders. Great Kerbin War Zokesia's participation in the Great Kerbin War was Operation Shady Sands, which leveled the ground forces of Wo' from the air. The opening salvos of the conflict with Wo' began on the morning of March 14, 2083, as 20 Blackout B-100s swept over Wo' making attacks against outlying anti-air batteries. B-100s accounted for 60 ground based gun batteries, with an average kill rate of 3 targets / sortie. The second wave of attack came from 100 Z-90s equipped with x6 CB-87 Cluster Bombs and x4 AGM-114 Hellfires. Wo' armor was quick to respond to the incursion, throwing up a hail of lead at the intruders. Zokesian pilots suffered 20 planes lightly damaged, 4 severely damaged, 1 lost, and 75 unscathed. They destroyed 275 ground units, or 2.75 targets / Sortie. The Federation of Arkadii-Zokesia On February 14, 2083, Francisco Grail and Natalia Stihlovich got married in a huge state wedding following talks between the expulsed peoples of Aenia and the Zokesian government, founding the Arkadii-Zokesian Federation. The state marriage means the millions of Aenian refugees who emigrated following the destructive bombs of the Great Kolus War were recognized as now part of the Federation, and as a result new flag has been adopted to reflect the new union of Aenian/Arcadian peoples and the Zokesians. Grail remained Prime Minister of this new Federation, and immediately set to work expanding the provinces of Zokesia to include the territories in New Arcovy and Valenia, now part of Zokesia following the collapse of MCS in 2082. Vanadian settlers from the remnants of Saguarro and Bastia have decided to unify with Zokesia as well, after Francisco Grail offered them seats in the Parliament and protection in exchange for complete integration as new states to the Federation. Both the Vanadians and the Bastians were used to Zokesian interaction following the 20 years since the First Vanadian War, the construction of the Trans-Vanadian and Trans-Bastian Roads, and the amicable relations with the satellites of Puge-Tatar and KUS, that the power and unity of the Arkadii-Zokesian Federation promised them a better future than their own failed governments who did not attempt to uplift the people nor represent them in a true democratic fashion. The Fall of the Federation After 6 years united, the provinces of Neo-Arcovy and Vanadia collapsed into apathy, enraging the peoples of Zokesia. Feeling an extreme sense of abandonment, they turned to Grail to re-unite them and carry on the spirit of Zokeisa. The national budget was devoted to the military, while outside aid from Halco kept the people fed and in work. Following the deployment of an E-class asteroid from Gotterdamerung, the province of New Arcovy was obliterated thoroughly by SS and Army divisions. "Everything was burned by the Stahl Sieg. The villages, cities, farms... nothing was spared. Their treason was not to be tolerated. The people of Zokesia want blood, and they got it." 6 million were estimated killed in the initial attack, followed by 2-4 more being caught in the holocaust of burning that followed. The remaining 2 million were rounded up and forced into work gangs to rebuild roads and infrastructure to continue trade with Valeria. The Second Great Kerbin War The invasion of Puge Tatar in 2089 was the result of the shift in favor away from Zokesian policy. The occupation force was swift in resuming control. The veteran "Stahl Sieg" battalions from Obtund and Schrschnell launched into the naton and repulsed Tekkian units airdropping into the nation. Over the next month, the Stahl Sieg proceeded to search the city of Puge block by block, dragging out anti-Zokesians and nailing them to crosses that lined the road from Puge-Tatar to Zokesia. In a surprise act of aggression, the nations of Coalition Supranational Democracy (CSD) declared war on the Republic of Zokesia in early 2090. The war was an unbased act of aggression and Grail was quick to rally the people of the nation, who were already distrusting of the democracies of the world, behind the cause of home defense. "Today is the day Zokesia fights back against the scheming underlings of the world. They fear our might, and have threatened us with destruction. We will never let such unclean and uncivilized nations run the world. We will weather every attack and drive them back to their caves where they belong. They have made war with a tenacious foe." The CSD's first move was to attack and occupy Minmus. I response, the self-defense barrier "Gotterdamerung" was activated, and over the course of 10 weeks all 19 of Gotterdamerung's E-class asteroids at Moho and the nations of CSD on Kerbin. The holocaust following the bombardment registered in the tens of millions, but the nations of CSD pressed on, and formed a battle fleet to invade the homeland of Zokesia from the sea. In response to the asteroids, Grestin launched over three hundred orbital warheads at the small Solari island of Korfu, flattening it to destroy the fleet anchored there after having been interned legally by the neutral power of Solaria. "The nations of CSD claim to be democracy. Then the burden of agression and war falls on each and every citizen in their nations, for they have acted in merciless fury and pain on a nation which valued Kerbal life above all. - Francisco Grail, Memorial to the victims of the December Massacre of Korfu The last four months of 2090 saw Zokesia plunged into a war on all fronts. Facing the world alone, Zokesians banded together in a fervor and determined spirit to resist. Just as they suspected and feared for a year previously, following the dissolusion of the Federation, the nations of the so-called "free" world pretended they knew what was best for the people of Zokesia - a people now firmly entrenched and fighting for their very survival. The totalcy of war was clear - there was no surrender, for defeat meant certain death for every man, woman, and child of the proud nation. The nations of the world believed that there were nearly no Zokesians left - merely overstated casualties from the Arcadian uprising were the cause of this. The Zokesian population at the start of 2090 was just over 10 million, mostly now ethnicly Sur-Zokesian or Bosmynthian, and the prevention of the rebellion in New Arcovy saved their way of life, depsite the high costs. Thankfully, New Arcovy was much sparser populated than the census had been recording, possibly due to Arcovian families double-registering due to tax reasons. The war, which began in late summer, has progressed through the bitter winter, and as the days get bleaker so do the forecasts from Zokesian High Command. Following the near-collapse of the industry of the nation following the blockade, which was remedied only by the emergency airlifts which began in the 11th hour of November, kept the Zokesian people from freezing to death in the winter. The attempts to break out of the blockade by groups of Arkadii-Zokesian ships was met by fierce resistance by CSD ships, which sank two Cruisers and two Destroyers. the Zokesian corvette flotillas were unable to move out and escort the larger ships due to mechanical failure in the cold weather, and thus the breakout was unsuccessful. A brave and valiant 100 sorties by Swordfish pilots of both the Air Force and Navy were in vain, as they were only able to damage one Vocavium ship in their attacks. Suffering horrendous losses. The Wakir fleet managed to shoot down multiple waves of oncoming attack aircraft on their way back to the safety of Ezekielgrad, where they prepared to refit and hope the enemy ships could be countered by land-based sites. The Phosphor fleet, which had been surveying Bitterwater lake untill the war, quickly steamed through the Nautilus Gap to parley with the Grestin leadership, issuing an ultimatum: "Come to the peace table or we will wipe Moho out." Moho the planet was of great military value to Grestin, responsible for fielding the fleet which destroyed Minmus, and was fair game in the grand scheme of targets, it was reasoned by Zokesian High Command. The enemy Zokesia faced was known for indiscriminately bombing civilian populations, and though Gotterdamerung had hit 8 capitol cities, the strategic military-industrial targets inside were more than enough of a cause to perform such an attack, and as agressors the nations of CSD should have expected nothing less than such an expensive and deadly self-defense waepon as Gotterdamerung from Zokesia. Upon receiving the insulting message "We do not negotiate with terrorists" from Grestin High Command, Phosphor fleet sailed back to the safety of Korfu, out of fuel and without hope of breaking the blockade, to intern for the remainder of the war. In Zokesian High Command, the order was given to raze Moho. In retaliation, Grestin unleahed an overkill of an orbital bombardment, and over 300 individual ballistic elements struck the small island, resulting in the deaths of thousands of innocent lives. Grail personally laid a wreath at Ward National Cemetary, " ...in honor of those who died, who like us Zokesians, did not ask to be targets of war, yet were killed without mercy all the same." Meanwhile, in Zokesia the crew of Phosphor Fleet were hailed as martyrs for the cause, brave souls who extended the olive branch to preserve Kerbal life, and were cowardly murdered from an enemy miles above the planet. The cries of "Remember the Fleet!" and "Zokesians Never Die!" Were rallying cries for the people of the nation. In the darkest days of winter hope was still flickering in the heart of every Zokesian, a burning desire to defy the CSD and preserve their way of life, their values, and their homeland. In a speech in March of 2091, Grail appealed to the anticommunists, reactionaries, and traditionalists of the world, to join Zokesia in support against the common threat of a "thinly veiled attempt to overthrow tradition and order in Zokesia, and spread the soft communism of their so-called democracies." Volunteers formed up in Stahl Sieg Divisions, even from as far as Baskay and Doren Island, to help defend the Federation. The Konig-SS divisions' quick reaction sparked more across Doren and Kolus, and small but determined bands of volunteers began steadily joining the Zokesian cause. 14 Stahlsieg battalions had been formed of various strength and size by May, in different locations, ready to defend against a naval invasion. By April, Gotterdamerung had resupplied four more asteroids and launcehd at the nations of Vocavium and Tekkia. Tekkia's fleet intercepted and re-oriented the asteroids to land west of the nation, narrowly missing Zokesia herself. Shortly after this, Grail gave a direct order to halt further missile launches. "Great Columns of water shot into the sky as fragments from the space rock plunged into the ocean. From their homes on Zentral, the Kourke family could see the massive asteroids, with mangled wrecks of spaceships still attached, fall into the sea. The waves created were dozens of feet high, and smashed into the small island, but the massive vertical height spared the people on it. Less safe was the old Wo'vian island on the ring of the crater, the massive thin strip of land taking multiple waves from both inside and outside the crater. The population had little time to react, and thousands died instantly when the waves engulfed the island. In the south, Valenia was swamped with monsoon level waves, but after the destruction of Nautilus much of the coast was allready unoccupied and did little damage. The last asteroid landed after glancing off the Cythian mountains southeast of Zentral, causing a massive landslide into the Crater bay, where thousands of tons of rock, houses, roads, trees and plants came crashing into the ocean." In the north, a hastily-put together force of missile batteries was defending against the Coalition's fleet, firing wave after wave of missiles keeping the ships at bay. 2nd SS. Schrschnellan Division "Weiss" engaged both bomber and naval targets around the bay, shooting down 3 aircraft at a cost of a few Lazer turrets from naval gunfire. The shelling was intense but these were veteran Föder Group soldiers, who had fought in Belasriov and Dorislav, and kept their batteries firing in the face of a determined enemy. The Zokesian Air Force picked up where the Navy left off, defending Zokesia's airspace from foreign intrusion while the navy licked its wounds in port. Tigersharks re-mobilized from the mothballed facilities led sorties over Ezekielgrad, supported by the 11th SS. "Gunnar" König Battalion's F-61C Condors. The war slowly but surely dragged on, culminating in massive economic collapse in Zokesia. The supplies for waging war were straining the economy, and as the blockade reached its second year vital resources were running out. The people of Zokesia, strapped for every ration-able product, began showing discontent with massive strikes in the north of the nation, and a famine threatened mass starvation in the south. On July 20th, 2091, A large explosion rocked the underwater facility housing the top-secret command structure of Zokesia. It was suspected that Grestinian submarines orbitally dropped from space were the perpetrators of the attack, and wreckage recovered appears to support this, though a small few claimed it was an "inside job". To the nation which had been under his leadership for the past decade, the shocking event had a profound impact on the people who looked up to Grail as the figurehead of the nation, the great President whose charisma swayed millions. The people of Zokesia mourn the loss of Grail and the thousands who worked in the facility. General Gordon Simon Kerman assumed command as President-Chancellor of the Zokesian Federation. General Gordon Kerman, his first act officially opening the lines of diplomacy to the CPD, which ended the Second Great War. Royal Marriage Long awaited in the eyes of the citizenry of the Federation and of the Imperial Sphere, the Imperial Marriage between God Emperor Vikus and Ella II of Zokesia culminated into a joyous celebration in 2094. In a chateau in Northern Ezekielgrad overlooking the central sea, just a few dozen miles north of the capitol, a large ceremony was being held. The large estate on the northern tip of the nation had an unobstructed view to the shimmering lights of Ezekielgrad all the way down the length of the crater, past Zentral and into New Arcovy. At the beginning of the ceremony, High Priestess Nafiri of the Greater Good church began the service with a brief reading of holy scripture Soon after, the God Emperor was escorted by his father, making a rare public appearance as the man behind one of the world’s most important individuals has remained quiet in the limelight, and now nearing the respectable age of ninety years old. Deciding to temporarily dismiss his regal attire for his classic Aeserian military uniform, Vikus wore a gallant display of medals awarded to him through his years of service following the 2057 revolution, as the highest-ranked general of Aeseria, Aenia and elsewhere as the Supreme Commander of the Tau Coalition Armed Forces. Starmarshal Jordock is Vikus’ best man, dressed in a charcoal grey suit. Heads of state and important figures are appearing; Stihlovitch are sitting in the same row along with former Prime Ministers Kian Smith, Kolsonaro, and General Gordon Simon Kerman. Prime Minister Turner and Grand Admiral Fournloke also present. Ella’s gown was white with only the faintest of dark blue lacing - the Royal color for the past four thousand years - and was surrounded by bridesmaids from the royal families of the Northern Zokesian provinces. The Earl of Hegland and the Dutchess of Cotmark were notable guests. The Princess Ella’s own father Duke Stuart of Ward walked her down the aisle as the joyous ceremony commenced. Amongst the crowd of foreign diplomats, heads of state, and friends invited were no less than 37 Stahl Sieg commandos, each ready to defend the God Emperor and Ella. As the knot was tied, the Imperial fleet orbiting released fireworks from orbital canisters, raining down over the entire nation in great lines of confetti in the sky. Everyone, from the shores of Zokesian Valenia to the hills of Southern Zokesia to the deserts of Puge-Tatar knew and celebrated. The great wars of the past decade were over and peace and stability were finally here once again in the Federation. The economy had been booming and the royal marriage signalled newfound assurances of security. As is customary in Zokesian Culture, a gift was presented for the bride’s family. In honor of the relations between the UIF and Zokesia, Vikus handed the keys to New Korfu, the former Zokesian Minmus colony, to the Ward Royal Family. The colony was renamed Wardian Korfu, and its bountiful ore mines once again contributed to the Zokesian Federation. Constitutional Monarchy The loss of Grail to Grestinian submarines in 2092 struck a blow to Zokesia. Where was the nation to look for leadership? It's current interim president, Gen. Gordon Kerman, could not be expected to lead the nation with so little experience or popularity. With the fracture of Steel pact and dissolution of most pro-Grail ally states, the power vacuum on the eve of the 2095 election was dangerous. Something had to be done, and so with great courage, the retired Princess Ella once again put her hat in the ring for President of Zokesia. The result was an immediate wave of pro-monarchist parties and demonstrations. The sensationalism of the royal marriage returned tenfold when Ella began her campaign, and by Election Day it was all but guaranteed - the new Royal Zokesian Conservative Party fell in line behind their monarch and swept parliament with 68% of the vote. Shortly thereafter, a parliament vote to reinstate the Wardien constitutional monarchy was passed with 98% support. The ascension of Empress Ella was swift and populist, and carried the nation into a bright new year. Y2.1K Depression The worst economic downturn in 50 years struck Zokesia in early 2100, as trust funds and CDs of Zokesian bank Realfirm went belly up as an audit revealed the nation's largest bank was funneling savings into private military contracts accross Kerbin. Every sector of the economy was quickly hit by the savings ripple as citizens began pulling money out only to find their savings accounts were empty. The hypervirtual currency of the modern age resulted in a massive inflation of over 1000% in the past month, as more and more money is pulled out onto debit cards and spent that shouldn't technically exist according to the Internal Revenue Service. Immediately the prices of goods skyrocketed, and the average worker in Zokesia is reportedly burning bank notes in order to continue heating their homes. Workers became more and more angered by the refusal of the industrial bosses to increase wages or give any support to the people in the needy time, and began turning twoards Kafrican Socialism, as protests broke out all accross North Zokesia. Kafrican socialism stirred the far left of Zokesia, and with the turn of the millennium leaving many Zokesians wondering when the monarchy will improve their quality of life, young Zokesians turned to fringe groups across the country in support of Kafrican ideologies being adopted at home in Zokesia. There was also a small counterculture of young people who grew up in Grail's Zokesia, having come out as reactionaries against the socialists, calling themselves Neostahlists. The ruling govenement officially took no sides on the arguments. Ella II called upon Malafranz and Arcovy to create a "Federation Armed Forces" in mi-2100. The decision to reach out to the other Federation allies comes as armed resistances of workers began rising up in Northern Zokesia, threatening the city of Ezekielgrad. In the south, the cities of Zok and Esia have also openly revolted, claiming allegiance to a new form of "Zokesian Socialism," and claimed to want the destruction of the monarchy. Times were extremely uncertain in Zokesia as a second wave of finantial downturn worsened the economy even further, after parliament voted to support the banks with a cash infusion, lasting mere weeks before once again failing and leaving the people left worseoff. Police in cities requested additional armor and riot suppression equipment as the amounts of workers out on the streets protesting doubled in this time. In a surprise announcement in August 2100 Ella revealed she was pregnant, and that the ruling of the nation must be handed off to someone new, "in accordance with the spirit of the republic a new President and Chancellor must be decided." The move came as a shock to many, as the current economic crisis is a fluke in an otherwise very successful leadership career. "Family must come first and the Federation cannot be put second by a leader, I have made my choice to relinquish the Empress title and return as Queen of Zokesia." Grail's Return It was a bright sunny December day in Zokesia. The elections were just weeks away and violence between the Socialists and Neo-Steelpact parties was spilling over into the streets. Neither side seemed to back down from their staunchly radical sides. And then, out of nowhere, at a small Neo-Steel rally, he emerged. A crisp brown uniform, shined brown riding boots, and a green-and-blue armband of the Steelpact. Francisco Grail began his speech. "Citizens, once again the economic troubles of the world are falling upon us to solve. The so-called socialists of Kafrica wish to bring their hateful ideology to our shores and stamp out a thousand years of tradition. It is now, by gods right, we put the world straight again and reign over it for a thousand more years! Zokesia will rise again beyond power before seen! The old enemies have been defeated - Vocavium, Krome, thrown to the socialist dogs, Tekkia on its deathbed. Who are we to deny our supreme divinity and not wipe away the unclean menace that looms over half of Kerbin. I have returned by gods will, to lead my people who I love without question, without fail, to the annals of victory. Zokesia Uber Alles!" - Francisco Grail Thanks to the Thompson Commission's findings exonerating Grail with physical proof, the massive support of the Stahlsieg, and the large influx of support from Malafranz and Arcovian voters turned the tide and defeated the Socialist party. Grail's first act as President was to outlaw the socialist party once again. Blood in the streets ran in the next few months, as thousands of Kafrican sympathizers were rounded up, dragged from their homes and imprisioned, shot, or physically removed. Reclaimation of Bravis May 24th, 2104, an invasion force consisting of 11 landing craft carrying the Zokesian Marine Corps 1st Battalion, 30 HVHL-B armored cars, 30 Buckshot II anti-air vehicles, and 5 Lazer Badgers landed in Bravis. Supporting the landing craft were guided missile destroyers ZNS Esia, Ward, Cotmark, Zentral, Geisbesalters and Juno. Finally, the carriers of the fleet in the center, each carrying 100 Blackout bombers, made up the core of the assault force - the flagship of the Zokesian navy, the brand-new ZNS Kian R Smith, out on her first cruise since commissioning in February, and the venerable ZNS Fort Grace, the former Imperial carrier drafted into Zokesian service after the fall of the Impeium. The ship and her crew are veterans, fighting in the Fist & Second Continental Wars, Operation Shadow Realm, the amphibious assault into Westray, and the flagship of the Imperial fleet during the First System War. The first operations of the battle commenced when the strike force reached 200 miles, with blackouts in groups of 40 flying CAS over the group to secure air superiority. One month after the task force arrived in Bravis, the Zokesian flag flew once again over the capitol city. The islands were reclaimed in a two-pronged landing, following days of precision munitions strikes and ship-based fire. Zokesian Marines took beachheads under withering fire, and in their wake Imperial soldiers, volunteers from Konig, Amber and Kanbek stormed Bravis alongside their Zokesian brothers. Within days the cities and ports were taken, until the last of Strelkan resistance crumbled. The Federal State of Bravis was reinstated as a nation aligned to the Zokesian Federation. Note: This marks the end of the lore for KP 2.0. Lore for KP 2.3 continues from here, with dates shifted 100 years for continuity. '' Thirty Year's War Since the death of Francisco Grail in 2110, Supreme Commander Gordon Simon Kerman assumed presidency after shortly after the election campaign of that year. The laws passed in the Mid- 2110s were re-written to only allow military personnel to run for office.A new Zokesian Federal Council was created to advise the Supreme Commander, putting the best Zokesian military minds in power in exchange for estates and wealth. Made up of 6 Generals from Zokesia, Arcovy, Malafranz, Valenia, Puge-Tatar and Bravis, the council had been de-facto running the nation, with the Zokesian Parliament now little more than a ceremonial body. The war between Krome and Zokesia that started in 2105 dragged on for decades. The minor battles at sea prevented either side from establishing any reasonable advantage, and with Zokesia advancing space operations focusing on expansion on Duna, Krome was not seen as a threat. While Zokesians enjoy the highest standard of living their political freedoms are distinctly lacking, and the new Neo-Stahlism ideology of "the people do not need to have opinions on geopolitics" led to the complete control of the Council in political matters. Elections continued to be held, but only military personnel can vote and citizenship is only given to those who enlist. The Duna colonial project failed after a decade of attempted terraforming. In a dismal failure, the whole apparatus and the colony of Rhodes were lost tragically. The colony on Minmus was abandoned in 2135, and its population emigrated back to Zokesia, where the influx of migrants caused a massive economic downturn, a fate Krome was also struck with. Forced to sue for peace, both sides agreed to return to status quo in the Treaty of Bravis, signed 17th July 2140. Ancient History ''The Old Guard: A History of Zokesia The Empire, Old Zokesia - these are only some of the names of our empire. Long ago it formed, a small kingdom built out of tough men of the northern sailing tribes. The most powerful clans, the Zokes, Keystones, and Cirrans, united to drive away the barbarian warlords from the northern Ice floe, and named their land "Zokeycirland." After about hundred years the barbarians began attacking Zokeycirland again, and fearful for their survival, the clan leaders decided to incorporate their kingdom into the Kjolsen Kingdom, a small but developing nation, and together they formed the Kjolsen empire. Zokeycirland was given a more "civilized" and easier to pronounce name of "Zokesia," however, they never fully blended with the Kjolsens. Early Zokesia and the Glory Years Five hundred years of minor border wars went on, untill one fateful year, Kjolsen suffered huge famines. Zokesia suffered as well, but not nearly as much because of their toughened and still mostly hunting lifestyle. The northern horde of barbarians saw this chance, and swept down on Kjolsen. The empire fought hard, but they suffered, starved, and were defeated one dark and cold winter. With the cities sacked and hunger ruling harsher as the barbarians (who retreated back to the north when they learned of the famine), Zokesians were on the brink of total annihilation. It was the dark ages for several hundred years, untill one summer someone invented the plow. Suddenly, Zokesians could eat, settle down far more than in hunting. With this, and other inventions, Zokesia began its "Glory Years" which lasted for two thousand years. No nation, before or since, had enjoyed such an unprecedented length of prosperity, power, or peace. In the beginning of the Glory Years, Zokesia slowly built up its strength diplomatically. Its clan family were elected as royalty by the people, for holding together in the times of famine and invasion, and the first ruler, Ezekiel I, immediately sent for artisans, painters, cooks, engineers, and architects from around the world to study in the Ward College, in the capital of Ezekielgrad (named after him). He ruled for nearly 60 years, and his successors continued his legacy and put Zokesia at the forefront of the civilized world, achieving both technological, cultural, and territorial victories. Zokesian names stood out in history - King Tog II eradicated the barbarian warlords, allowing thousands of settlers into the rich lands of the north. King Debulist set in motion profound developments of peacetime technology, setting a standard of quality in living for the people of Zokesia. King Cira pushed the nation outward into previously unexplored areas, almost doubling its size, by entering lands others were too afraid to venture near. The Rise and Fall of an Empire But still, Zokesia was not an Empire. That was not until the Middle Glory years, when King Drekevak I. His mother, Lady Elizabeth, was killed while on a visit to the borderlands, and Drekevak put the people of Zokesia to work, building a massive military to defend the nation. Not long thereafter, he began an expansion that led over most of the globe. Within a hundred years Zokesia became the unquestionably largest force on the planet. The now Emperor Drekevak, having brought all other nations to their knees, sought to reform Zokesia into a place of learning, sending couriers out to get the information and knowledge of the world, much like king Ezekiel I did in his day. For five hundred years, the Empire stood strong. Knowledge and art flowed out of the cities across the vast Empire. The Late Glory Years were, at first, the most richest, but as the Glory sun set, two horrible economic crisis crippled the nation - and the rest of the world decided now was their chance to attack. The unfortunate and angry King Vulcan VII, who was neither a tactician nor diplomat, raged against the attackers, trying to fight all of them at once - a multi-front campaign that was to be his downfall. Zokesia's proud capital, Ezekielgrad, was briefly captured and burned by a large horde of barbarians known as the Moderators, and all but the core provinces of the empire broke away. Phoenix I But, rising from the ashes was a young man - his line was of royal blood but he had never thought he had the chance to rule. He was a monk in a rural church when Zokesia invaded - and he sprung into action. From his church, he gathered the people of the countryside, and inspired by his words, they marched on Ezekielgrad, taking the city (the Moderators had left the city by this time). The young man was crowned Emperor Phoenix I by his people, and they served him as the Reformed Parliament of Zokesia. The Empire he ruled was not even a tenth as large as the one of Drekevak's days, but it was alive once more, and over the three hundred years since Phoenix's reign, the empire has now built itself up to one- tenth its former population. King George Ezekiel V now rules the Empire, and Zokesia has returned to its place as an industrial, military, and cultural power in the world again. As the motto goes, and has rang true, unbroken for the past 2500 years: May the sun never set on the Zokesian Empire. Colonization of Kraken Zokesia interacted with the world once again when it successfully fought a war against KRKN and established a new puppet state. Colonizers began settling in the new nation, despite being halfway around the world, until rogue fighters from the north unexpectedly overthrew the pro-Zokesia government and declared independence. The Krakenary War Within a few hours after the fall of the old KRKN Government, annarchy and chaos fell upon the land. The KRAF forces in Southern KRKN, who were on alert should New Grestin invade, were caught out of supply and suddenly at the hands of many of the locals. While the Zokesian Forces pulled out before, las well as some KRAF forces, there were still a handfull around The Zokesian port in Southern KRKN. Realizing their situation, they pulled back around the port and set up defences. One of the men in the forces there, Colonel Ashley Renton, was the son of the KRKN leader. Opon hearing of his family's execution and being the most experienced officer left, he made a declaration that he would found the new Kraken Royal State and avenge the loss of his homeland and family. The units experienced a great raise of positive morale upon hearing this, and hunkered down to defend what was left of their beloved homeland. Their strength was an armored car squadron and two Malestrom squadrons, along with 2500 men. The Zokesian government responded to aid these reactionaries in their fight for freedom from the violent and chaotic Communist regime. Two Destroyers stationed off KRKN, Caligula and Rommel, provided covering fire for the units defending the port, and the Old Baskan Guard, consisting of 5000 men (origionally sent to guard the Port) were sent with a full battalion of armored cars and one squad of King Panzers. "The line in North Royal Kraken is stable, quiet, and no casualties have been reported today. The V-4 Bombers are no longer patrolling with heavy frequency, instead one a day circles for a few hours and then leaves." Zokesia sent another two divisions of Mouse V tanks to New Krakin, and two of the previously stationed units there moved up to the front. Supply depots were also been established in both cities, and more transports filtered in every day. A makeshift airstrip was set up outside New Krakin for the 12th Fighter unit. Ten days later, Zokesia authorized the allocation of $6 million kerbits of war material to be sent to Royal Kraken for the next month of warfare - beyond that more money will need to be authorized. This was followed by SparrowHawk shipping 4 "oblivion" tanks to Royal Kraken to aid their cause. Two events put this already quiet war to bed: The announcement of the Marriage of the Royal KRKN King to the Daughter of King Ezekiel V, and the beginning of peace talks with the Kommunists. A ceace fire was agreed and the nation was divided in two.Category:Nations